


Blessings

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets more information that she needs to follow her destiny out of San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 June 2006  
> Word Count: 391  
> Prompt: June 2006, picture prompt: derelict church  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Alex gets more information that she needs to follow her destiny out of San Francisco.  
> Sequel to: Ghost of a Chance, located at http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/reverberations/ghost.html  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

"Alex! This is quite a surprise!" Her voice was soothing in ways I hadn't honestly expected, and I gratefully accepted her warm embrace. "Oh, and you've brought the little one. She's growing so big now."

"That she is, Ingrid," I replied, letting Rose down to toddle over and tug at Ingrid's robes. She picked up my daughter and cooed over her for a moment or two. It was almost like having Derek there. Almost. What would I do without her once we moved?

"How soon until you leave, Alex?" she asked softly, pulling me from my thoughts. My face must have registered my surprise, and she laughed softly. "It's funny that people always forget I have the same gifts as my brother did." I flushed in embarrassment at her assessment. She merely smiled and motioned toward the nearest shaded bench. I followed silently, amused by how easily Rose babbled her nonsense at Ingrid.

"How did you know?" I finally asked as we sat down. "I mean, the Sight notwithstanding."

She reached up to brush her fingers lightly over my scalp. "The remnants of your wounds, both physical and emotional. And I sense another presence around you, someone new, important."

I nod slowly and let the memories of Dace wash over me. "As soon as we can get someone to take the house, we'll be heading to Vegas. Derek…"

"My brother has always wanted what was best for you, Alex," she said gently. "If leaving San Francisco and the horrors buried under that island is what's best for you, then it's what you should do."

I shook my head. "San Francisco has been my home for so many years, Ingrid."

"But it wasn't always," she replied in that enigmatic tone that was so reminiscent of her brother. "Once again you'll find your home in a new place. God's plans are not always known or understood, but they are always what we need to accept. Go to your new life, Alex, but don't forget there are still people here that care about you and your family."

"I won't," I murmured, swallowing thickly.

"Godspeed, my dear," she whispered, tracing a cross between us. For a long moment, even Rose was silent. And then Ingrid smiled and tickled my daughter. "But until then, indulge an old woman her chance to play with your darling daughter."


End file.
